


Cleveland

by WithDemonWings



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithDemonWings/pseuds/WithDemonWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Puck heads to Cleveland to find a shop that his Nana help set up to find her birthday. He not only does he find the store, but he also gets a slight furry problem, complete with ears and a tail. He would also like to know how he ended up with Hummel of all people. Finn is an ass in this, if you don't like it then don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a repost from ffn, I am heavily editing this as I post it here in hopes of finding the thread again so I can finish it! Hope you enjoy!

Puck had spent the better part of his day scouring the shops of Cleveland, looking for the perfect gift for his Nana’s birthday. This was sadly the first time, he was buying something for her himself and it had to be absolutely perfect. Which is why he had opted for Cleveland rather than Columbus because his Nana had told him about a shop she’d helped put together in Cleveland.

The Magic Book? The Magic Rabbit? The Magic Box? Something magic… But so far he hadn’t been able to find it. He was tired and hungry from the hours of shopping, so he dropped onto a nearby bench to look around for some fuel. Had he mentioned he was hungry?

‘Xander, honestly? “The Magic Box”? You couldn’t have picked a different name?’ an exasperated British voiced asked, not far from where Puck was sitting, massaging his sore foot.

‘Come on, Giles. It’s nostalgic,’ a younger voice countered, with no small amount of excited pride.

Puck looked up to find the younger man hugging who he guessed was the British man from behind; his chin resting on his shoulder. He idly wondered what he and Kurt would look like if they did that, and then tried to shake the thought from his head. He didn’t need to be thinking about Kurt like that here, or at all.

‘Thank you, Xander, I love it,’ the older man sighed, as he turned his head for a chaste kiss. Puck half expected some jackass to ruin the moment but no one did.

Xander pulled away from his partner even as he slide his hand into his, ‘come inside, you have to see it. I set it up with the help of Nana Puckerman because you took forever to get here.’

He chuckled, but let Xander tug him into the store that Puck was positive he’d walked by about half a dozen times, in the last hour alone, without noticing it. There was even a little “open” sign on the door.

With a groan he gathered up his bags, because even though he’d been looking specifically for his Nana’s birthday, he’d found things for his friends and little sister’ including a beautiful small hand-crafted faerie for his mother.

Pushing the door open, Puck was hit by that Jasmine-y herbal smell that reminded him of his Nana, and to a lesser extent, Finn’s mother.

‘Wow,’ Puck blurted, floored by all the sheer amount of stuff in the store. He knew what most of it was but some of it was completely new to him.

‘Oh, hello,’ Giles blurted, as he pulled away from Xander in surprise, he hadn’t expected to actually get any customers.

‘Puck?’ Xander blurted as he studied him with his one good eye. Puck desperately wanted to ask how that had happened, but decided to hold his tongue, just this once.

‘Yeah?’ Puck replied, a little nervous that this man knew him. He shouldn’t have been, since he was really pretty sure they’d been talking about his Nana. He would forever deny the squawk he let out when Xander pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

‘Nana talks about you all the time. I feel like you’re my little brother, or would that be younger cousin I haven’t seen since that one super festive holiday that we don’t mention anymore.’ He grinned, reminding Puck of an over excited puppy, or Finn.

‘Xander, let the poor child go. You’re scaring him,’ Giles reprimanded gently, mildly amused.

‘Oh, I’m sorry,’ he pulled away, slightly embarrassed, but not at all apologetic. ‘I’m Xander, this is my partner Giles. He’s finally just moved here from jolly ol’ England,’ he introduced, putting on a horrid accent that made both Puck and Giles cringe.

‘Please don’t ever do that again,’ Giles practically begged, even as Xander looked mildly put out.

Puck gave a laugh at the pair, and Xander draped an arm over his shoulders as he pulled the bags from one of Puck’s hands.

‘Leave your bags here,’ he stated as he dropped the bags behind the counter. Then he pulled an empty handed Puck around the store, pointing out all the various knickknacks and doodads that littered the shelves; like an excited child at a toy store pointing out all the things he wanted.

‘But this!’ he trailed off, finally let go of Puck as he headed to the back room, leaving Puck to explore the store on his own.

Xander was still rambling on about something or other, but Puck had stopped listening as he let something pull him. He’d listen to his Nana and her lady friends ramble on about magic often enough that he knew that fighting it would be useless.

Then he found it.

The small glass statue of tiger that was no bigger than the palm of his hand.

It was sort of glowing, but not really. The bright pinks, purples and blues, swirled around inside it. Or that’s what it looked like as Puck cautiously picked it up to study.

So focused on the colours inside that he didn’t notice them flare out and surround him.

A moment later the tiger clunked the carpeted floor.

‘She’s been eyeing these earrings since they got… oh, I missed it!’ Xander gave an indignant huff as he emerged from the store room when Giles picked up the glass tiger. The colours had muted some but they stilled swirled lazily around their glass cage.

‘Well, I’ll add this to his packages,’ Giles offered as Xander headed to the phone.

‘Better call, Nana, let her know what happened,’ he explained as he picked up the phone.

Giles wrapped the tiger and the earrings up while Xander chatted amiably with Nana Puckerman.

About 20 minutes later, Giles had not only wrapped both packages and set them in two large boxes along with all of Puck’s bags, he had also set about making tea as he half listened to Xander’s conversation while idly watching people walk by the store. Only a few people even gave the new store a glance.

‘Hey, Giles, what does Puck look like?’ he called out, unable to see his lover, who had wondered over to the door and flipped the sign over.

‘About 6 foot, with dark hair in a dreadful Mohawk,’ he replied as he began to flip through a catalogue as Xander repeated his description to Nana.

‘As a cat!’ Xander suddenly blurted in irritation, attempting, and failing, to throw packing popcorn at him.

‘I don’t know,’ Giles shrugged, not looked up from the catalogue he was making notes in.

‘What do you mean you don’t know?’ Xander hissed covering the mouth piece.

‘I mean, Puck wasn’t around. Because he wasn’t there, so I didn’t see him, therefore I don’t know what he looks like,’ he replied finally looking up at Xander.

‘You’re all full of helpfulness aren’t you?’ Xander gave his version of the Disappointed Buffy look, before turning back to the phone and Nana.

‘He’s just the – what? No! We didn’t lose…  He’s probably just hiding… I didn’t… he… he was?! Oh, okay then, I don’t feel so bad then. It’s okay Giles, he wasn’t supposed to stay.’

Giles simply hummed in response, vaguely listening to the conversation that Xander carried on with Nana. He rolled his eyes, but sent a prayer that whatever happened to the young boy would work in his favour.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt _needed_ to get out of the house before he did something violent to Finn.

It was Saturday and he had been stuck in the house with the other teen, alone. Carole was still at the hospital, working a 12 hour shift and Burt was at the Garage for an emergency of some sort. Kurt had gone in for a few hours that morning to help, but had left at lunch; he wanted to do some homework and pick up some groceries.

When Kurt had pushed the door open, his arms full of groceries, one of the paper bags chose that moment to drop everything on the floor. When he called for Finn, who was still on the couch surrounded by various snack debris and yelling obscenities at the game he was playing, he was completely ignored. He managed to not stop on anything or break anything as he got everything into the kitchen.

About an hour later, as Kurt was rolling the pizza dough that was dinner, Finn called out, ‘bring me a coke!’ It was laced with profanities aimed at the game, he added, ‘And a sandwich,’ as an afterthought.

‘Get it yourself!’ Kurt shouted back, ‘I’m busy!”

‘So am I!’ Finn hollered back, still yelling at the game.

Kurt rolled his eyes but didn’t stop with the dough, ‘pause your idiot game and get your unwashed lazy ass off the couch and get it yourself.’

‘But Kurt,’ Finn whined, ‘if you’d just brought it when I’d asked, I’d have it by now.’ There was more swearing and something crashed to the floor. Kurt was pretty sure he didn’t want to know what.

‘If you’d gotten it yourself you would’ve had it sooner,’ Kurt snarked back.

‘Why are you being such a bitch about this?’ Finn sounded genuinely curious.

‘Because you lumbering ignoramus, I am elbow deep in pizza dough, making the dinner that you had to have immediately, even though Carole had something special planned tonight, but it wasn’t good enough for you. And I’m NOT your damn maid!’ Kurt yelled the last part as he punched the dough imagining it was Finn’s face.

There was a long silence from the living room that was filled with the sounds from a violent game before an angry growl came from the living room, ‘Bring me my damn coke!’

Kurt stormed over to the fridge with his own growl and grabbed a can before giving it a good shake and launching it at Finn’s head. ‘Next time get it your damn self!’ he bellowed before going back to the dough, wishing the fridge door was more satisfying to slam.

He gave a small smile of satisfaction when Finn cried out in surprise as the can hissed all over him. He began to sing along with the radio as he finished up the pizzas.

Kurt wondered if he could get Finn out of the house for a bit, but then remembered that Rachel had about a dozen lessons today.

He was about to call Mercedes to get himself out of the house, but then remembered that she had to babysit her sisters. Blaine was out because he was on a date with Sam. He was disappointed when he tried calling Puck, and it went straight to voicemail; he was probably looking after Beth and Megan.

With a sigh he flopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling; he could hear Finn still playing his video game in his pyjama’s that were soaked with coke. Ew.

He decided to go for a jog, since he was positive he wouldn’t be able to focus on his school work at the moment. He changed and headed out. ‘I’m going for a jog, I’ll be back in about an hour or so,’ he stated flatly as he walked by Finn.

‘What? You’re not going to clean up?’ Finn asked finally pausing his game to look at Kurt expectantly.

‘So now you pause your game?’ Kurt commented dryly as he rolled his eyes.

‘Are you going to clean or what?’ Finn asked again, trying to brush the crumbs from his sticky shirt.

Kurt levelled his iciest, bitchiest glare at Finn. ‘Really? Seriously?’ Sylvester would have hidden behind Schuster.

Finn just nodded, giving Kurt that hopeful puppy look he had initially fallen for. It had stopped working a long time ago.

Kurt just spun on his heal and stormed from the house, slamming the door hard enough to make the windows shake.

‘So that’s a no, then?’ Finn called after Kurt, even though Kurt couldn’t hear him. Finn just shrugged and went back to his game.

Kurt ran fast and hard, needing to get out his anger at his idiot step brother. He really shouldn’t have thrown that can at his head. He ran full out for almost an hour before he had to stop because of a cramp.

He slowed and walked off the cramp, glad he’d had enough sense to bring a bottle of water with him.

With a sigh, he wandered around the park he’d ended up in, one recognized as being in the less reputable part of town. Damn Finn and his idiocy. Kurt immediately turned around and headed back the way he’d come in a light jog.

Yelling made him stop and, despite his better judgement, investigate. He found a group of young kids, none of them older than 12, all huddled around something.

One of the boys was demanding that they hold “it” still so he could burn its tail while a little girl sobbed for them to stop.

The boy that was blocking Kurt’s view of the “it” finally moved, and Kurt caught sight of a small black and grey kitten with a tuft of long fur on its head that looked absolutely petrified even as it did absolutely everything in its power to get away.

‘Oh my gods! Loki! What the hell are you doing to my cat?’ Kurt demanded angrily as he stormed towards the group. He scooped up the kitten and cooed softly to it, even as he continued to glare at the kids who were frozen in shock.

The kitten trembled in Kurt’s hands, but didn’t try to get away. It actually tried to borrow into Kurt.

‘You better hope he’s not injured in anyway, because if he is I will find your parents and you will be paying his medical bills,’ he snarled, causing some of the kids to back away, looking around fearfully.

‘It’s just a stupid cat,’ the kid with the lighter scoffed as he puffed himself up.

‘How would you like it if I tried to burn your dog’s tail? Or your little sister’s arm or your leg?’ The kid looked a little shocked, like he hadn’t thought of it like that. ‘It may be “just a stupid cat”, but he means something to someone. Think about it the next time you want to hurt another stupid cat or smaller kid,’ Kurt stated, before he stormed off; the kitten held tightly, but gently against his chest.

As he hurried home, he wondered how exactly he was going to explain the cat to his father and Carole; because there was no way he was giving the adorable creature up, even if it did shed on everything.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kurt cautiously stepped into the house, he was greeted by Carole and Finn yelling at each other.

He bypassed the living room, where mother and son were fighting, and found Burt in the garage; tinkering with a motorcycle that they had found at the junkyard.

‘Dad?’ he called softly, not wanting to startle his father. Not that it worked because Burt’s head shot up before he started cursed as he nicked himself on a jagged piece of metal.

‘Hey, kiddo,’ he tried to grin but it came out as more of a grimace as he rinsed out the cut.

‘What are they fighting about?’ Kurt asked as he watched his father clean his cut; he wanted to help but was afraid to put the kitten down, and he was horrible when it came to first aid. Kurt had heard Carole scold Finn on several occasions but he’d never heard them actually fight like they were.

‘You, actually,’ Burt replied as he wrapped paper towel around the wound, it didn’t seem to be as bad as it had looked. He chuckled at the look of horror that Kurt had. ‘Relax. They were fighting before I got home, and from what I can gather the minute Carole walked in Finn started complaining about you. That you wouldn’t bring him a sandwich and a drink when he asked you too, and that you wouldn’t clean up his mess. You aren’t his maid, and he shouldn’t treat you like one. Besides, the living room is disgusting at the moment and I don’t think he’s moved from the couch all day.’ Burt carefully rapped a bandage around his finger.

‘I know. That’s why I shook the can of coke before throwing it at his head, and left. I didn’t want to kill him,’ he replied as he leaned against the work bench.

‘You shouldn’t have thrown the can at his head,’ Burt scolded, though it was ruined as he started to chuckle.

Kurt smiled, laughing softly, ‘It was the least violent thing I was able to do; besides I don’t even think he felt it.’

Burt nodded, ‘but you’re still working an extra shift at the garage this week, and no going out anywhere next weekend.’ Kurt nodded; he shouldn’t have thrown the can at Finn. ‘What have you got there?’ Burt asked, nodding to the bundle in Kurt’s arms that he’d only just noticed.

‘Oh, uh…’ he smiled sheepishly as he revealed the small kitten that was sleeping against him. ‘I went out for a run and found some kids trying to burn his tail,’ he explained, his anger at the kids seeping into his words.

‘How do you know he doesn’t belong to one of those kids?’ Burt asked eyeing the small bundle his son was gently petting as it blinked itself awake. He’d known his son had longed for a pet, had seen it in his eyes whenever he watched someone with their own pet. But Burt had always had excuses; not that he’d needed them because Kurt hadn’t actually ever asked for one.

‘When I claimed he was my cat, Loki, none of them protested,’ he replied, with a shrug.

Burt watched the little fluff ball as it tried to investigate his surroundings. It wasn’t trying to get out of Kurt’s arms but was sniffing the air curiously. Burt sighed because he knew he’d already decided to let Kurt keep the tiny thing.

‘I take it you want to keep it,’ Burt stated as he led Kurt into the house. The shouting had died down, but the pair was still cautious.

‘Please dad? I’ll make an appointment for the vet for Monday and I’ll get everything I need for him tomorrow and get him registered and… Oh! I could go now…’ Kurt began to babble hopefully.

Burt chuckled, ‘let’s wait to see what Carole has to say first.’ Kurt nodded and tried not to get his hopes up too much.

Kurt followed his father into the house but let him give him a gentle push to the kitchen. ‘Why don’t you try to get him to have some milk or water,’ Burt offered as he went to check on Carole and Finn.

‘So Finnegan, who’s going to get your drink?’ Carole was asking, her arms crossed over her chest, as she stared down at a morose looking Finn who was still sitting on the couch.

‘Me,’ Finn replied, his head hung in shame, as he pulled absently on a loose thread.

‘Who’s going to get your food?’

‘Me.’

‘Who’s going clean up after you?’

Finn sighed, ‘me.’

‘Good, now go take a shower, you reek,’ Carole stated, pushing Finn to the stairs.

When he was gone, Burt waved Carole into the kitchen.

‘Oh my gosh, we are keeping him, right?’ she blurted as she dropped to the floor next to Kurt and Loki.

Burt laughed as both Kurt and Carole looked at him hopefully, ‘okay, he can stay.’

‘Yay!’ Carole blurted clapping lightly, causing Kurt to laugh. ‘Come on, we need to go shopping,’ she stated, grabbing Kurt’s arm, ‘and bring the little fluff ball!’

‘We should let him eat!’ Kurt blurted, ‘we don’t know when he last ate was.’

Carole stopped and watched the kitten as it lapped at the watered down milk Kurt had given it and sighed. ‘Yeah, okay. I may have been a little eager to go get stuff for the poor thing,’ she admitted with a faint blush that caused Kurt and Burt to laugh.

‘A little?’ Burt teased lightly.

Carole scowled and swatted his arm, causing Burt to growl playfully and reached for Carole, who squealed and darted from the kitchen, with Burt hot on her heals.

Kurt rolled his eyes. ‘They’re insane but they mean well,’ he offered to Loki who was staring after the pair with wide eyes. Kurt ran a hand over his back and Loki relaxed and went back to his drink.

Twenty minutes later, Burt and Carole returned, both slightly flushed but grinning causing Kurt to gag dramatically.

‘Can we go now?’ Carole asked, ruffling is hair playfully.

‘Go where?’ Finn asked, as he reappeared in a clean t-shirt and jeans.

‘Shopping!’ Carole called as she pulled Kurt, who grabbed a surprised Loki, out the door. Finn stared after them in confusion.

‘Kurt found a stray kitten that he’s decided to adopt. Carole took him out to pick up some supplies.’ Burt offered as he picked up the dish that Loki had been using.

‘Why does he get a cat, but I can’t have a dog?’ Finn bristled in anger. He’d been asking for a dog for as long as he could remember and she’d not once said yes. He couldn’t even remember Kurt asking if he could have a pet of any kind.

Burt sighed and pulled off his baseball cap to rub his head. ‘Finn, you can’t keep a goldfish alive for more than a week. Kurt’s had the same beta fish since he was 11,’ he replied.

‘But…’ he had a look of angry petulance and Burt was surprised he hadn’t stomped his foot. He knew this was going to end badly.

‘We’ll talk about it when your mother gets back with Kurt,’ Burt cut off his rant before he got started. ‘A dog is a lot of responsibility. More than a cat and no offense Finn, but you yo-yo between girlfriends more often than Kurt changes clothes.’ He tried not to laugh at his own joke.

‘What does that even mean?’ Finn demanded, clearly confused.

‘It means that until you can prove to us that you can be responsible, than you won’t be getting a dog,’ Burt replied, trying not to let his irritation show. He should have waited until Carole got back with Kurt, but they had talked about getting their boys pets and agreed that neither would get one until Finn smartened up.

‘But I am responsible!’ Finn blurted with a mighty pout.

‘Really? Because your actions today don’t really support that,’ Burt stated pointedly.

Finn, at least, had the grace to finally look ashamed. He nodded before he headed back upstairs to his room to do homework. Or at least that’s what Burt hoped he was going to do.

When Kurt and Carole returned from their spree, both were laden down with bags from the pet store. Burt had remembered to pre-heat the oven so they just had to top their pizzas before sliding them into the oven.

As they waited for them to cook, they showed off all of Loki’s new toys, including the bed so he could sleep in the sun, several things for him to chew and shred and a lovely studded collar in a pretty blue.

Kurt left him a saucer of soft food while they ate; Finn glaring at the little fur ball all through dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

As Kurt worked on his homework on Sunday, he noticed Loki starting to act funny, like he was learning how to walk again.

It was kind of adorable as the kitten stumbled almost drunkenly around Kurt’s bed, but it was a little disconcerting as he tried to stand on his hind legs. Loki toppled over and Kurt rushed to the bed.

‘Hey, buddy, what are you trying to do?’ Kurt asked, lying on the bed next to the kitten, which had begun to mew pitifully. His claws were caught in the duvet.

Puck was petrified, which didn’t happen very often. The last time he remembered being this scared was when he’d been eight and his father had left which has caused his mother had started yelling at him all the time and his sister, who had only been an infant hadn’t stopped crying.

This time he had woken up and found himself someplace he didn’t recognize. And everything was so big! He began to panic but then there was a calming voice and a hand pulling him against a warm body.

What the hell had happened to him? The last thing he remembered was finally finding the store his Nana had been raving about.

And now here he was on this giant soft thing that wouldn’t let him walk properly and this giant was holding him like he was some kind of pet or something and he had no idea who he was with, or what was going on. He gave a pitiful sob that was more of a whimper.

Then he was suddenly hot and wet and oh no… he’d been 10 and still having nightmares about his father the last time he wet himself.

Puck wanted to cry in embarrassment; the last time he cried had been when he’d given up his daughter; and before that when he’d realized that his father wasn’t coming back.

He was suddenly being carried somewhere and he dug his claws into the softness under him. The giant thing cried out in surprised pain but didn’t drop him.

Whoever was carrying him suddenly had him under lukewarm water. He flailed wildly for several seconds, severely scratching the hand that was holding him before he realised he wasn’t under the water. An oddly familiar voice sang softly to him and he relaxed into the hand that was holding him and the water that was filling the sink. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. In fact it was rather pleasant as agile fingers gently washed him.

The human who had him began to murmur softly to him as the urine that was assaulting Puck’s delicate nose was washed away. He didn’t mind the bath, even if the reason for it was humiliating.

Soon enough he was wrapped in a fluffy towel before and set on the counter beside the sink.

He squirmed his way out of the towel and tried to lick his fur dry but he couldn’t quite reach the right spot so he tried rolling around on the towel. He flailed as he lost his orientation and he almost rolled off the counter, but his human saved him and ruffled is fur with the towel, causing it to stick up every which way.

When the human gave a soft chuckle at Puck’s expense he settled on the towel to watch the human strip. He still couldn’t figure out who it was, because the human kept his back to him. He decided to examine himself in the mirror.

He stumbled back and almost fell into the sink.

He was a cat! No, it was even worse. He was a kitten! That was so not badass.

‘Hey, what do you think you’re doing?’ The human picked him up to hold at eye level and Puck could only stare at the human wide-eyed surprise.

He never would’ve pegged Kurt Hummel as a cat person; or as an animal person. He figured he’d be too busy worrying about whether his clothing would be covered in cat hair or worse.

But Puck had just _peed_ on Kurt Hummel, who was decidedly not freaking out.

And oh, look at that… Kurt was naked. And wow. Who knew he was hiding that kind of body? Puck had never imagined that kind of body in any of his fantasies about Kurt. And he’d had plenty of them.

Okay, no. He was so not perving on Kurt when he was a kitten; because, while Puck was into a lot of things, bestiality was not one of them. Not that he’d never looked it up on the internet, because he had… it just wasn’t for him.

Oh shiny, naked Kurt.

Puck attempted to lick his fur again as he waited for Kurt to shower, but he was having a hard time what with the whole having fur thing. It kept sticking to his tongue. He hadn’t noticed Kurt stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his trim waist before picking up a stunned Puck. For all his fantasies, he’d never think he’d ever be this close to a naked Kurt. And even with the towel he was totally naked, because they didn’t count as clothing.

He was in Kurt’s room! That meant that he was in Kurt’s house, which meant that he was in Finn’s house! Finn would know who he was.

Damn, he melted into Kurt and his magical hands, and tried to focus. Finn who?

Finn would help him. Finn would know who he was! He struggled out of Kurt’s hold and rushed to the edge of the bed. He didn’t get much further because he was staring down at the floor trying to work up the nerve to jump from the height, which was really only like 2 feet but Puck who was maybe only 5 inches tall, and it looked much farther. Much, much further.

‘No, you don’t. You could hurt yourself,’ Kurt scolded, scooping Puck up and placing him in the middle of the bed again. Curses foiled again.

Now, if only Puck could remember why he had to get down, cursing Kurt and his magic hands again.

Kurt settled Puck on the bed to get dressed.

Puck was trying to wrap his head around seeing the normally fashion conscious boy dressed in only a pair of loose sweats and an old t-shirt.

Puck’s respect for Kurt went up several notches as he noticed that the shirt Kurt had pulled on was for Guns N’ Roses.

‘So now that you don’t seem quite so traumatized, Loki,’ Kurt began, scooping Puck up from the bed. ‘I’m going to take you on a tour, so there are no more accidents like earlier.’

The first stop on the tour was the litter box; which it was hidden beside the washer and dryer to give Puck/Loki a little bit of privacy. His food and water dishes were in the kitchen, by the back door. And he was only allowed in Kurt’s room, which was the basement, as well as the living room, the study, and the kitchen. But that was only because Kurt had to basically carry him up the stairs.

‘You’ll be able to explore when you’re bigger, Loki,’ Kurt offered as he set the kitten on the floor.

Puck immediately set about exploring the area, and learning how to control his limbs.

Kurt would chuckle every now and again as he watched him slide around the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Puck spent the next three days recovering from his traumatic experience at the vet. He’d been poked, prodded, shot and fondled rather roughly; too roughly for Puck’s liking.

The barbarian had wanted to “fix” him. It had taken several seconds for Puck to get why he’d needed fixing when he wasn’t broken, but thankfully Kurt had put a stop to that immediately as he pried Puck and all his itty bitty, razor sharp kitten claws from the vet’s hand. He was still very much attached to his junk, thank you very much. He hissed at the vet every time the older man even looked at him.

When Kurt wasn’t at school or out with whomever he went out with, Puck tried to stay as close to Kurt as possible, which wasn’t so bad because Kurt, like Puck, loved to cuddle. Not that anyone apart from Brittany knew that bit of information about either boy.

‘Puck wasn’t at school again today,’ he told Loki as he scooped him into his arms. Puck purred as Kurt messaged him in all the right places.

‘I’m really starting to worry about him; he hasn’t been to class all week. I mean it’s only been 3 days, but still, it’s not like him. Sure, Puck wouldn’t have thought twice about skipping out on class, but I know Noah has been trying to get better grades.’

Puck perked up at his name… names. So Kurt had been paying attention to him… and knew the difference between “Puck” and “Noah”. He was Puck for everyone else, but a select few got to see Noah. Kurt was one of the few and he was still talking.

‘But no one else seemed to notice, or care, and I don’t know why. They all just shrug and say, “it’s Puck. He’ll show up eventually.” I asked at the front desk but because I’m not family or some shit and they didn’t tell me anything.’

Puck snuggled into Kurt, trying to offer him a little bit of comfort, and also to say that he was right here, in his lap.

‘There’s no answer on his house phone, and his cell just keeps going to voice mail,’ Kurt offered as he flopped back onto his bed with Loki in his arms. He shot back up again, causing Loki to sig his claws into his chest, to his credit he only winced as he pried them out gently. “Maybe he’s sick or something; I should go check on him. Yes. I should. You stay here,’ he bopped Loki on the nose and Puck looked rather bewildered as his eyes crossed, causing Kurt to laugh.

Surprising Puck yet again, Kurt kissed his forehead. ‘You are adorable. Stay here, I’ll go check on Puck and come right back.’

Puck gave a pitiful mew as Kurt headed out the door. He didn’t want to be left alone.

‘Play with Finn, and I’ll be back before you know it,’ he stated, before he vanished from sight.

Well, Puck thought, it was now or never. So he made his way slowly and diligently up the stairs, taking them one at a time. He dropped at the top of the stairs, panting from exertion. Man it was tough going up stairs! He really needed to find his water dish.

Before he could even figure out which way was up, he was scooped up into a pair of arms and a familiar jasmine/vanilla scent washed over him. Carole. He gave an involuntary purr; she’d been more of a mother to him than his own had at times.

‘Did Kurt leave you downstairs?’ she cooed, and Puck mewed in reply, causing Carole to laugh softly.

‘Have some water,’ she offered, setting him down in front of his water bowl, which he eagerly drank down, before crunching on some dry food.

When he was finished, he tried to sneak away to find Finn, but Carole scooped him up again and carried him outside where he was easily distracted by the crazy looking bug, oh… shiny thing, something moved!

Carole laughed as Loki pounced on anything and everything that moved.

Finn was up in his room, watching as his mum played with the kitten in the backyard, and scowled.

He could be responsible.  He’d prove it to them. He just had to figure out how…

Kurt wasn’t gone for very long, and he found Loki was curled up in Carole’s lap when he got back.

‘What’s wrong?’ Carole asked, as a confused Kurt dropped onto the couch next to Carole.

Kurt was quiet for several long minutes.

‘Noah’s been missing from school all week, and I was worried but I couldn’t find out anything from the office. So I went to his place to see if he was okay, but his mother hadn’t seen him in like a week, and she didn’t seem to care that he hadn’t been at school. Or that no one had seen him,’ he rushed out all in one breath.

Puck couldn’t help the whimper before he crawled onto Kurt’s lap, and Kurt immediately began to massage him in all the right places.

‘I know he’s done a lot of stupid things, but I can’t see him just up and running away,’ Carole offered, pulling Kurt against her.

Kurt sighed, ‘I know, I’m just worried about him.’ He and Puck had been growing oddly closer and Kurt found himself actually liking the sometimes crude jock.

‘I have to go do some shopping. There isn’t much that we can do about Puck right now,’ Carole offered, just wanting to get Kurt’s mind onto something other than Puck. ‘We can go to the police before we go shopping, to see if there’s anything we can do.’

‘Yeah,’ Kurt nodded, absently massaging Puck, yeah so it wasn’t much, but at least it was something. It was better than sitting around worrying about him and doing nothing at least.


	6. Chapter 6

Puck dug his claws into the tender flesh of the giant foot that had almost come down on him; only missing him because he’d managed to dart under the couch, where this whole ordeal had begun.

Finn yelped as he cradled his injured foot and Puck wondered where he found shoes big enough to fit those boats. Of course, since Puck still had his claws in Finn’s foot, his moment of contemplation didn’t last long as Finn kicked his foot out and Puck lost his hold and dragged his claws through the skin. He somehow managed to land on the couch.

His small victory was short lived when Finn dived for him on the couch. He darted off the furniture and hid underneath again. This time going as far back as he could; he just wanted to get away from Finn and his monstrously large feet. How had Puck never noticed how giant they were before?

‘Alright you little monster it’s time to end this,’ Finn tried to growl, but he came off sounding more like a wounded wildebeest in labor. Finn stuck his hand under the couch trying to find the small ball of fur.

Puck batted at the hand without his claws once or twice, just to tease Finn. And maybe irritate him even more.

All Puck had wanted was a cuddle, and maybe to see if Finn could figure out who he really was. Apparently Finn wasn’t as insightful as Brittany was.

Finn made a grab at him, and with a hiss, Puck dug his itty bitty kitty claws into Finn’s hand, causing him to hiss in pain as he yanked his hand away. As Finn inspected his hand, Puck bolted from under the couch and ran. Finn cursed colourfully, and when he recovered from the shock of having his hand mauled, Finn crashed after the little terror.

Other than having gotten too close to Finn’s junk, Puck wasn’t really sure what he’d done to piss him off so badly. He had been extra careful with his claws because he remembered Kurt when he hit sensitive areas. Besides it wasn’t his fault Finn couldn’t have a pet of his own… Damn Kurt’s door was closed

He surprised himself when he managed to leap up onto one of the kitchen chairs, where he perched to watch Finn tear the living room apart looking for him. He wasn’t going to looking to Finn for help anytime soon. Maybe Kurt could figure it out; they had been spending more time together lately.

Puck heard the car first and managed to get to the front door without Finn seeing him. Soon enough, Carole and Kurt were bringing in several bags of food. Finn was tossing blankets and cushions around the living room.

‘Finnegan!’ Carole yelled as she caught sight of the state of the living room, and her son. Both had seen better days; there were empty chip bags and soda cans, everywhere along with an assortment of dirty dishes.

‘Mum!’ Finn blurted in surprise, looking incredibly foolish as he brought the two couch cushions he’d been holding above his head down behind his back. They weren’t very well hidden and one had what might be chocolate melted to it. At least that’s what they hoped it was.

‘You had better be cleaning this up and have a damn good excuse as to why my living room looks like it was hit by a tornado,’ Carole scolded, adding a glare along with a hand on her hip for good measure. Finn shrank into himself as he awkwardly put the cushions back on the couch.

‘Loki, you are simply adorable,’ Kurt began as he walked in the door, and the kitten immediately began winding around his feet. ‘Oh my Gucci…’ he trailed off as he caught sight of the damage that Finn had caused.

‘I am not cleaning that up Carole,’ he stated fiercely. ‘I am not cleaning up after him again!’ he began an impressive rant, or rather what would have been an impressive rant until she cut him off gently.

‘I don’t expect you to, sweetheart,’ Carole replied, her voice betraying none of the glare that was aimed at Finn before she turned and brought the bags she’d been carrying into the kitchen.

Finn suddenly spotted Loki at Kurt’s feet and with a comical battle cry he launched himself at Kurt; actually he launched himself at Loki, but Kurt just happened to be in the way. Puck hissed and launched himself at Finn, who grabbed at Loki and collided with Kurt’s legs, causing him to yelp in confused fear and fall back onto Finn, winding the bigger team. He somehow managed to not drop the bags.

‘Finnegan Christopher Hudson!’ Carole yelled, grabbing Finn’s ear and twisting it as she pulled him to his feet. She’d come rushing out of the kitchen at the battle cry and had seen the entire thing but hadn’t been able to stop it.

‘Ow! Ow! Ow!’ he complained as his mother pulled him to his feet.

‘What is wrong with you?’ Kurt yelled at Finn, who simply glared at Kurt who was now holding Loki, and inspecting him for any injuries; the bags forgotten at his feet.

‘That little beast is trying to kill me!’ he blurted, pointing at Loki in case they weren’t sure what beast he was taking about.

Kurt glared at Finn, while Carole gave an unimpressed snort of laughter. ‘Really?  I have no idea why,’ she stated dryly.

‘He was trying to claw off my ‘nads!’ Finn blurted, trying to defend himself; his hands covering his ‘nads in what Kurt was sure, was an unconscious gesture. Kurt winced, he knew what it felt like to have those dangerously sharp claws, dangerously close to his goods, but he didn’t think it warranted this destruction.

‘And that warranted destroying my living room?’ Carole was clearly unimpressed with her son’s excuses and trying not to yell. Something Kurt could tell by the pinched expression she wore.

‘He was hiding!’ Finn yelled as if that explained everything.

‘I can’t imagine why,’ Kurt mumbled, only to have Carole turn her glare on him. He didn’t give an “eep” that had him hurrying back into the kitchen.

‘And what were you going to do once you found him?’ Carole asked, turning back to her son, who had tried to inch toward the stairs. She really hoped she was wrong about what he answer was going to be.

Finn had the grace to look mildly ashamed as he mumbled something.

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t quite hear you,’ she stated with a glare, which had morphed into something that Kurt would swear she’d learned from Professor Severus Snape himself.

Kurt’s hold on Loki tightened as Finn mumbled only slightly more clearly, ‘drown the rat.’

‘And you wonder why you can’t have a pet!’ Kurt practically snarled, from where he was hiding behind the kitchen door. ‘Did it ever occur to you that all he wanted was a little affection and that he still can’t control his claws all that well? He’s just a kitten, Finn!’

‘Kurt, stay out of this,’ Carole reprimanded. He mumbled an apology through the door, but Finn was already a bright red as he studied his big toe through the hole in his sock.

‘I thought you were smarter than this Finn,’ Carole was clearly disappointed in her son.

‘So this is what’s going to happen. You are going to put this room to right and then you are going to do all your homework at the dining room table. You will not text anyone,’ she stated, snatching his phone from his hands mid text, ‘you will not call anyone. You will not Facebook anyone, or tweet or IM or send smoke signals.

‘You will not go to Rachel’s, and Rachel will not come here. You will not play any video games and you will not be going out. You will do all your chores and a few extras. However, the first thing you are going to do is apologize to Kurt and Loki.’

‘For what? That stupid-’

‘Finnegan!’ Carole snapped, ‘that kitten is not to blame. What would you do if your hypothetical puppy did what Loki did?’

Finn didn’t reply. He had no idea, and he wasn’t quite sure what “hypothetical” meant either, but he wasn’t going to say anything about that.

‘I thought so. You’re jealous of Kurt. You shouldn’t be, because he wants to share Loki with you, but you won’t have any of it.’ Carole offered sadly. ‘That kitten is good for Kurt and if you can’t see that, it’s your loss.’

Finn watched his mother head into the kitchen, talking softly to Kurt, who blushed and nodded even if he looked a little guilty. How had everything gotten so out of hand?


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt ignored Finn all day at school. Of course Finn never noticed, because he was too busy trying to figure out what he could do to prove that he wasn’t completely irresponsible. And also possibly plot the accidental demise of a furry ball of evil.

‘What did Hudson do now?’ Mercedes asked as she linked her arms through Kurt’s, steering to him to their English class.

Kurt sighed, ‘where do I start? He destroyed the living room trying to get to Loki because Loki got too close to his package with his claws. Then he admitted that if he’d gotten Loki, he’d drown him.’

‘No wonder Rachel was livid,’ Mercedes snorted. ‘Is Loki alright?’ Kurt tried not to bristle at the fact that both she and Rachel seemed more concerned for a cat than for Puck. Not that she should be worried about Puck because he was just fine. Kurt wasn’t worried about Puck, and how run down he’d looked lately.

Kurt nodded, ‘only mildly traumatized, but he’ll be back to terrorizing Finn-idiot in no time.’ He gave a half smile at the thought of the tiny kitten clawing at Finn’s giant foot. He idly wondered how Finn could even find shoes that fit.

Mercedes gave a giggle as they walked into class, ‘you probably shouldn’t encourage your cat to attack your step-brother.’

‘I don’t!’ Kurt blurted indignantly, causing the few students already in class to stare at the pair. ‘He does it all on his own. It’s almost like he just wants Finn to notice him,’ he mused, trying to control his faint blush.

‘Well cats do want the world to bow down to them,’ she offered as they sat at the back of the class scowling at the students who were still staring at them.

Kurt was already shaking his head, ‘not Loki, he’s different. He just wants to cause mayhem and destroy to Finn’s things.’

‘And Loki, really? Could you be any more obvious Kurt?’ she asked as the teacher tried to call order to the class.

Kurt’s blush returned and he refused to look at her as he flipped to a blank page in his notebook. ‘I have no idea what you’re talking about,’ he replied haughtily, causing the teacher to glare at them when Mercedes started laughing.

‘It was weird,’ Kurt began when the teacher had turned to the blackboard and began writing. ‘Yesterday, Loki tried to walk on two legs and before he would just climb into my lap and head-butt my hand until I pet him, but then he was so cautious it was kinda cute. He would just put his paw on my knee or hand and mew like he was asking for permission. I finally just told him he was more than welcome to belly scratches or whatever whenever he wants them. He then sprawled out on my homework and wouldn’t leave until I’d given him a full body massage.’

The teacher glared at Kurt, who gave him what he hoped was a  benign smile as he began to copy the notes that were being projected onto the white screen that the teacher was standing in front of. Kurt watched as the teacher surveyed the classroom, content that the students were copying the notes before he fled.

All the students began to talk at once.

Turning to Mercedes, Kurt began to tell her about what happened after the incident.

_‘Look, Kurt,’ Finn began, shuffling his feet as he looked everywhere but at Kurt. ‘My mum is making me do this so…'  
_

_‘Just stop Finn. If you’re starting like than you clearly don’t mean this pathetic excuse of an apology, so don’t even bother,’ Kurt had cut off the apology because he knew that Finn, at this point, didn’t mean it. Maybe later, but he was still too angry about the cat than rational so he wouldn’t be sincere. Kurt was usually pretty good at reading Finn._

_Finn glanced at his scowling mother before shrugging and headed up to hopefully take a shower. He reeked of soda and unwashed teenage boy._

Kurt practically had Mercedes howling with laughter as he relayed the story of Finn’s English paper that Loki had had an accident on. Neither Kurt nor Carole had shown Finn much sympathy when he’d held up the sopping paper; they had tried not to laugh too hard, if that counted as sympathy. Kurt had cleaned the mess, since Loki was his pet, but he left Finn to deal with his homework.

Mercedes wiped away tears of mirth. ‘I almost feel sorry for Finn,’ she offered, as they headed to their lockers.

‘I don’t,’ Kurt replied, shoving everything back into his bag when the bell rang.

‘You don’t what?’ Sam asked, joining them at Kurt’s locker.

‘Feel sorry for Finn,’ Mercedes replied, letting him he sling an arm over her shoulders.

Kurt tried to not to roll his eyes while he cursed idiot Blaine for the hundredth time.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his back, ‘sorry Boo.’ Mercedes offered, giving him a small apologetic smile.

‘It’s alright. He isn’t your boyfriend, you didn’t make him lead on the new kid,’’ Kurt offered with a barely there smile.

‘Blaine’s an idiot,’ Sam offered, pulling a surprised Kurt into his arms. ‘If I had known what the other’s had gotten him to do, I would’ve stopped them.’

‘But you didn’t know,’ Kurt insisted.

‘I know,’ Sam sighed, ‘but I should have. He’s my boyfriend and I feel like a jerk because he led you on and because he lives like two hours away and we hardly talk anymore.’ It was Kurt’s turn to pull the surprised blonde into a hug.

Blaine had all but told Kurt that he was interested in the younger teen, and then dropped the fact that he had a boyfriend, a boyfriend that Kurt was very familiar with. He had met the pair at a party that Puck had brought him too, Blaine had been horrified and Sam had been furious. All the Warblers had thought it had been hilarious to make the new kid fall for the lead. Or they had until Blaine and Sam had yelled at all of them, giving them vague hints as to what Kurt had gone through.

It was part of Kurt coming back to McKinley.

Sam gently pulled away from Kurt, the pair was closer than brothers; at least, they were closer than Kurt and Finn. Kurt had tried but Finn just didn’t seem to want to have a brother. Hell, Puck and Santana were closer to Kurt than Finn was.

‘Have you seen Puck lately? He was supposed to come over last night for tutoring, but he never showed,’ Sam asked, ignoring Mercedes; she scoffed in disbelief at Puck’s name and tutoring in the same sentence. But Puck, with Kurt’s help, had brought Sam’s grades up to a B average.

Kurt shook his head, ‘I tried to call him, but he never answered. When I went to his place, his mother didn’t seem to notice or care that he was missing. Carole and I reported him to the police, but they didn’t seem like they were going to be particularly helpful.’

‘Who wasn’t going to be helpful?’ Quinn asked as she and Tina joined them, both looking mildly concerned.

‘The police,’ Sam replied.

‘About what?’ Santana appeared with Brittany and Lauren.

‘The fact that Noah seems to be missing and no one seems to care!’ Kurt blurted angrily, as he slammed his locker shut, causing the few on either side to rattle.

‘Puck’s missing?’ Santana asked softly, almost like she was afraid. Brittany took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

‘Whatever,’ Quinn blurted, as she waved a hand to dismiss the concerns. ‘It’s not like this is the first time he’s done something stupid. He’ll come crawling back sooner or later, we’ll all laugh at his tale of immaturity, Puck will assert his dominance again and it will all be forgotten in a week.’ Tina and Lauren glared at the blonde who linked arms with Mercedes.

‘He probably just went somewhere to get drunk or have sex and didn’t bother telling anyone,’ Mercedes offered with an eye roll, as she let Quinn pull her, and a reluctant Tina into the bathroom.

The quintet stood stared after them.

‘Noah didn’t run away, did he?’ Brittany asked, breaking the spell the others had fallen under. She couldn’t hide her tears anymore, and Santana pulled her into her arms. It wasn’t well known among the group but Brittany and Puck were super close. Like shared a womb and could feel each other’s emotions close.

Santana rubbed her back. ‘I hope he didn’t,’ she replied. While Santana may be a bitch, she cared about her friends and Puck was one of her closest ones. Despite all the insults and fighting they seemed to do.

‘Did he go anywhere recently?’ Sam asked; he wanted to figure out what had happened to his friend; one of his best friends.

‘He said he was going to Cleveland to pick up something for his Nana,’ Lauren offered, flipping through the calendar on her phone.

‘Whatever happened to him, happened here; his truck was outside his house when I went to check on him,’ Kurt replied. He pulled out a notebook so he could make notes about Puck.

‘Let’s go to the choir room. Maybe we can figure out what happened to Puck,’ Sam suggested, as he offered Santana and Brittany his arms.

Kurt took Lauren’s and they headed to the choir room, already trying to figure out what happened to their lost friend

They didn’t get very far, however, when Tina stormed out of the bathroom yelling, ‘could you be anymore selfish?’

Mike was suddenly there and they watched Mike led his girlfriend away from the pair of stunned girls.

‘Should we go?’ Sam asked tentatively.

‘Nah,’ Lauren replied. ‘Chang’s got her. She’ll be fine.’

 They continued to the choir room, but Mercedes caught Kurt’s eye, and gave a roll of hers. He glared at her and followed the others. Leaving her stunned, as she and Quinn stared after them.


End file.
